User talk:Coldwave001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Coldwave001 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Uploading Images Hello! Ah thanks for reminding me about the volumes, I been meaning to add all of them when I have the time. Don't worry, you can go back and edit image information. The only thing you need to do it go back to the image, and right next to the image naming is an editing button. Just click that and the information should pop-up. So I see you wrote a description, great so far! Underneath that you can just add: Licensing Then you're done! Simple right? But if you want to do it when you're uploading something, there licensing option, and just click the one underneath fairuse. Practically everything is fairuse. I hope that I was able to helped you :) 09:26, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! #REDIRECT Insert Link Here Like I probably messed up a big, and eventually having many redirects. I was going to fix them eventually when I became more active once again. 03:04, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I hope you had a happy thanksgiving as well :) Oh thank you for pointing that out! I messed up the template. I was going to redesign them. I just fixed it, and that shouldn't be a problem anymore. By the way, I made you an admin, well because having more admin won't harm anyone. Also, you'll have more access to more tools and whatnot. Enjoy~ :) 01:36, December 3, 2014 (UTC) As you'll see in the next couple of days, I will be making new upgrades to the wiki. Update it pretty much, so I hope you don't mind the changes that I make. I haven't really been updating the wiki as I improved what I can do, so I'm going to do it all now. I'm so late at doing this... I been meaning to do it for a while... Anyways, I will be bring my bot to do some work. Also, I was wondering what color you'll like your link to be, mine is gold, so you can pick any color you like. Happy editing :) 03:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that. I'm an admin at a lot of places, so I'm trying to combine some concepts from them, majorly from One Piece Wiki. Anyways, one thing that I've had noticed that you've been doing is that you been going back and the characters and adding more to the episode link, such as the title. I'm leaving as the simple episode x because not much memorize their full titles, and noticed that people just reference them as episode x. As for the chapters, I've noticed that you've been going back and adding the jnames, it's fine that you don't. I forgot to change it in the templates, so after I fix it, they should show up. I was going to organize them with my bot, so after I get the bot rights I'll organize them better. For the relationships, they are linked, I was going to link the names underneath so that you do click on them title they won't go directly to the page, One Piece wiki does that. Sorry that I forgot to explain those little small changes. By the way, I'm have an issue with my laptop so I won't be on as much for a little while until I get it fixed. 16:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for your welcome message!! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-03-28 21:37 (UTC) (Please forgive me my lousy English!) Family name of Park Kyung Seo Hi! I'd like to reply your comment, Park_Kyung_Seo#comm-4782, but I left comment on a different place on Park Kyung Seo article (>_<) I'm sorry for the error. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-06 09:56 (UTC) Thank you for your reply!! I see~! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-07 13:00 (UTC) About "Ogura Hyakunin Isshu" page Hi! Would you mind if I ask you a question? What do you (and Calua-San) think about Ogura Hyakunin Isshu (Ogura hundred poems) page? For example, Brinjalcakes-San said "Can you please upload all the poems in this type of English translation.", but some external web pages have English translation. Which informations do you think this page should have? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-18 14:42 (UTC) I really appreciate your response! Sadly, I can't add the anime's English translations because I don't know how I can watch anime in English in my country. (Do some DVDs have English dub and English sub?) But if I find poems on "Poems of the Episode" section, I'll write about the poems on Ogura Hyakunin Isshu page ^-^ The poems which I added were from titles of anime episodes. P.S. I have used "Chihaya to Oboeru Hyakunin Isshu "Chihayafuru" Koshiki Waka Guide Book" to(?) the source of Japanese text about the poems on Ogura Hyakunin Isshu page. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-19 02:05 (UTC) Thank you for the information, but, sadly, Crunchyroll haven't allowed us to watch animations in my country (>_<) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-20 13:11 (UTC) Hi! I added an English translation on Ogura Hyakunin Isshu page, but I'm not sure which section should I use to add translation by Chihayafuru Manga Bilingual Editionhttp://www.amazon.com/Chihayafuru-English-Japanese-KODANSHA-BILINGUAL/dp/4062501503. Would you please teach me how to use 2 English sections (1st one is "The autumn paddy shacks have rough..." and 2nd one is "Of the autumn paddy,..." on 1. Of the Autumn Rice Field ? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-08-29 08:02 (UTC) Re: Help! Sorry for the late response! I was taking a break from the wiki in general, but I'm finally back. To edit the main news section, I created a template in which it's just that box, and it's the Template:Main News. For the latest chapters, it's the Template:Main Chapters. If you click edit on the main page, all the templates that I used to are there. For the live-action, you can simply create a page for it, add all the information needed, and link that page to the main pages, probably in the main news page. I could probably make an image for it that could go into the slider and then they redirects to the page. 03:31, July 3, 2015 (UTC) hey. i just read what you sent to me. well, i like this manga/anime a lot.. but this wiki got a lot to update.. i mean A LOT! .. i had read all the chihayafuru manga including the chapter 150 which is not yet translated. and obviously there's a lot of things that need to work in this wiki. i will be updating things according to what i want to, so you might need to clean up the things and reorganise them...especially for Mashima Taichi. well...it wont be soon tho..still need some work to do and i also update lots of major things in the Mahouka Kouko no Rettosei wiki. Lurz Fey (talk) 13:42, August 13, 2015 (UTC) hey....just wondering if you know know where can i read chapter 151? even the japanese is fine....and if possible, please give me the ones with high quality... well..i'm one of the translator afterall...Lurz Fey (talk) 21:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) about the question you wanna ask me...feel free to ask...Lurz Fey (talk) 15:13, August 22, 2015 (UTC) also.......it's seems that i can't open the forums for the mangafox...for unknown reason...can you sent me a link to the raw chapter 151...? hurmm....apparently...this wiki doesn't have a discussion tab in it...you guys (admins) need to set up the discussion tab first....i tried to do it...but i don't have the authorization to edit the layout of this page.. here....this is what you need to do....http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/features ... Wiki Features section of the Admin Dashboard to disable or re-enable features .... request article comments to be disabled...Lurz Fey (talk) 08:07, August 23, 2015 (UTC) And also...do you know anybody good redrawer and manga cleaner around?? redrawers are hard to find lately.... -.-" Lurz Fey (talk) 14:16, August 23, 2015 (UTC) well...just for the manga things...chihayafuru doesn't have a certain team to work on it you know....except for tdxetreme team which consist of 2 people only...that's why chihayafuru translation work is so slow...Lurz Fey (talk) 21:05, August 23, 2015 (UTC) making my own....well...honestly...i'm bad at those kind of things like team management...it just that the team i am now need another redrawer and manga cleaner if possible...meanwhile..i perhaps can ask my team to do the scanlation for Chihayafuru as well...besides, chihayafuru release is too.......abnormal...3 months per volume perhaps? it's too inconsistent...Lurz Fey (talk) 04:00, August 24, 2015 (UTC) the table in wiki is hard to use....so just wondering if you can edit the one i did in Taichi's page. looks like i got it covered....*have to use CCC+ for it...haish...* well..feel free to check it all... well....i only made the list for Taichi only....perhaps....don't have the energy...nor interest to make more of those list...i will be updating about the taichi in yoshino tournament , meijin qualifier and the match with arata soon... and also...did you asked for the Discussion Tab yet? Lurz Fey (talk) 10:04, August 25, 2015 (UTC) can you edit the cover pic for the main page(chapters) part? thank you. Lurz Fey (talk) 16:01, August 25, 2015 (UTC) i already updated the latest chapters in the main page...but i didn't update the cover pictures yet...so you just need to add the cover pictures... Lurz Fey (talk) 17:03, August 25, 2015 (UTC) i also already done updated ALL 'the official tournaments that Taichi gone to...along with some notes...so...check them whenever you're free.. Lurz Fey (talk) 17:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) i already uploaded the picture for chapter 150 for the main page....only need the chapter 151 cover page...be sure to upload them later... Lurz Fey (talk) 17:17, August 25, 2015 (UTC) i might be doing it for Taichi only...not really sure if i want to do it for the others since i dont really remember their tournaments....especially the Yusei(meatbun) ...why did you asked? Lurz Fey (talk) 10:28, August 26, 2015 (UTC) eehhh.....well...i guess i can make list for each of them...based on the anime that is...too lazy to read the whole again...and i don't think i got time to read back all of the series again... Lurz Fey (talk) 16:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Template:Poem/doc As I asked you, I don't understand how to edit Ogura Hyakunin Isshu page. Would you mind if I asked you to edit Template:Poem/doc to teach me how to use 2 English translation sections on Ogura Hyakunin Isshu page? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-08-30 02:53 (UTC) Translation about the translation.....it is based on different websites....but mostly come from horrible subs...but for me...i prefer the ones from AnimeKens....there are a few translation for each anime... Lurz Fey (talk) 12:19, August 30, 2015 (UTC) hey....i updated things in the main news template and the chapters template...feel free to look at them...and also...the chapter 152 chihayafuru is out! Lurz Fey (talk) 22:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? Lurz Fey (talk) 04:06, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey....just wanna know...did you make the page for live-action chihayafuru yet? and i'm gonna pages each based on list of school that have caruta club or played in the caruta match , the caruta society available and the list of tournaments in chihayafuru. also.....the character list is not up-to-date. just wondering whether it's you or me to update the list Lurz Fey (talk) 08:13, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi Coldwave001, I just wanted to tell you, that I used given information on this wiki for our Chihayafuru Fanclub on Myanimelist (https://myanimelist.net/clubs.php?cid=28329). I also linked the sources to your articles. Anyway, I'm not sure how this works here, and if there is also a community here, but I also wanted to let you know, that we're trying to gather many Chihayafuru fans to talk to each other, have fun together and stay up to date on the various topics which are connected to Chihayafuru. We also just started a Merchandise and Bootleg list, which might be helpful and also a news thread. If you're interested, feel free to join us, too and/ or tell people here about it. Would be great if you'd join, too. After all you seem to put a lot of effort into the Chihayafuru Franchise. Thank you for that! Best wishes -flueckli PS: I'm also going to send this message to the other admins of the Chihayafuru Wikia, so don't be surprised, okay? Support Hey Coldwave, I saw that you checked back a couple days on the post and was hoping that you would be getting a bit more active again. Would be great to have at least one other fan to work actively right now on this Blog in the hope that we can draw in more people again to support? Anyways, let me know what you think. [[User:Andulien|'Andulien]] ❖ [[User talk:Andulien|'Talk']] 15:02, August 7, 2017 (UTC)